


Arkham's little sycophant

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Fake Science, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, Shrinking, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed tries to get in Hugo Strange's good graces with sexual favors, and gets a lot more than he asked for.At this point I firmly believe I don't owe anyone explanations: here you go.





	Arkham's little sycophant

It started as a ploy to skip conversational therapy and the other various "treatments" Arkham offered. Edward Nygma had offered to relieve Hugo Strange of some...tension. 

In exchange for not talking through his one on one, he was on his knees, lips wrapped around a dick.

In exchange for lowering the medications he was bent over the desk and blind folded.

In exchange for skipping his "socialization" time with the other inmates he was...well, he was shrunk. 

 

Hugo figured out how to manipulate the size of a human being through yet another failed Indian Hill experiment. Curiosity got the best of him, and the next day D-171 was in his office only the size of a ruler, his hole seemingly tighter than ever.

First Hugo made Nygma sit on his thumb, fucking himself on that. After he'd gotten the tiny man on his middle and first fingers, hole squeezing and twitching around them in such a wonderful way. Nygma didn't seem able to sustain any injuries from being filled so much, so he added his ring finger, confirming the hypothesis. 

His cock ached so badly. So of course, the next thing tiny Nygma was impaled on was Hugo's cock. With the small size of his torso Nygma could only take four inches of it.

It was so tight. Nygma moaned without pause for breath, squeezing and twitching around his cock in a violently delicious way, his whole tiny body fattened by the cock inside him. Hugo swore he could feel each breath the tiny man took, squeezing around his cock. When Hugo had finally came it sputtered up through Nygma's intestines, stomach, up his tiny little throat and dribbled out of his mouth in globs of sticky ejaculate. 

But then he hadn't pulled Ed off of it, even as it softened. 

Instead he pressed a napkin to Ed's mouth, wiping away the cum. After a short search through a drawer of the desk two pills (huge in comparison to Edward) were pressed to his lips. 

"No more medication other than these two, no more group therapy either." 

It wasn't like Ed could refuse. So he tried, biting and chewing and swallowing the pills slowly. The cock was still filling him so much, he could feel at least some of the heavy, sticky cum rolling in his stomach. 

Professor Strange patted his head, slightly pushing him back down on his cock, only to bounce back up a bit. With the other hand he made Ed's position more desirable, thumb and two fingers rubbing his tiny cock and up and down his sensitive chest. His eyes fluttered closed.

Strange's cock seemed to grow in him, but that couldn't be right. But it really felt like it, like the dick was getting thicker and longer inside him, rearranging his organs to make room for itself. He felt so full, and he was getting stretched more and more, there wasn't any discomfort, it actually felt really, really good.

The room seemed to be growing too.

Oh. The room and the cock inside weren't growing. He was getting smaller. 

He stopped shrinking, and the first thing Ed thought was a simple observation of the state of his hormones: He was really horny. 

He tried to squeeze down around the cock inside him, tried to squeeze it with his legs. He looked down. 

His body was not the right shape. It was stretched and bloated around a cock that was functionally the size of him. His tiny cock twitched. 

Strange's cock was only 2 inches inside of him. What if it was completely in him. Ed shuddered. It would feel so good. 

"I can take it all."

"Hmm?"

"Your cock, I need you to fill every bit of me up, fuck me straight through!" 

Strange obliged, pushing him down by his shoulders. Slowly, agonizingly slowly the cock climbed through his body, stretching him out more, filling him deeper. 

It unraveled his intestines and they squeezed around it, it pushed up and into his stomach. The leftover cum crawled back up his throat, he coughed and it fell from his lips, big fat drops. The cock reached the upper end of his stomach, pushing up, up into his esophagus. Then his neck was bulging and full. 

Strange stopped when the tip of his cock hit the roof of Ed's mouth. 

Ed tried to moan, but there wasn't any air. He didn't need to breathe though, he felt fine. No, he felt fantastic. 

He was so full! And it was so deep in him it was coming out the other end. 

Ed shuddered around the cock, his insides hot and tight, sensitive and stretched so thin. He clenched his legs about the small part that wasn't inside of him. Strange moaned and his cock twitched, a vein rising. It felt so good inside of him. 

Ed shuddered again, Strange pushed a finger in his mouth, dragging it across the head of his own cock, held so tightly by Ed's tiny body. 

He felt like a cock sleeve, and it was wonderful. So full of hot, fat cock. His puny little dick twitches in place against his stuffed stomach.

Strange takes a hold of his waist, using the other hand to rub at his chest, stimulating his hardened nipples. Strange lifts him from his cock a tiny bit before pushing him back down. 

Up, down, up, down. Not enough, full, not enough, full. 

Ed drools. It felt really good. Electric, like sparks of pleasure firing everywhere inside him. From being fucked and stretched so thin.  

When Strange comes it hits the roof of his mouth and spurts out, hitting his chest and stomach hot and sticky, slowly dripping down his tiny body. 

Ed came, quiet, with the giant cock still keeping him gagged and full.

If this was all he did for the rest of his life he'd be happy. The role of cock sleeve was so satisfying. He was so full and so fulfilled.  

It turned out that Strange had a similar opinion. He kept Ed in place, twitching and squirming from the aftermath of his orgasm. 

He tucks his clock back into his pants with Ed still on it. It's torture. The man insists on walking and moving around so much, his cock bouncing in different places while Ed clasps at the inside of his fly, entire body stuffed and sensitive. Ed orgasms more times than he has the will to count. By the time Stange pulls him off he's a complete wreck. 

He gets a five minute break to lie down, sticky inside and out shuddering from orgasms that hadn't let him be.

Then Strange impaled him onto a dildo, placing him in an empty desk drawer and shutting it for the night. 

Ed spends hours wriggling on the silicon cock, sensitive. Somehow he does get some sleep, plagued with dreams of an array of giant cocks to rip him open and wreck him through. 

The next morning Strange finally pulls Ed off the dildo, depositing him on the surface of his desk.

He's face down, ass up, a position Ed knows well. He knows that his hole is gaping obscenely wide. He can feel it, so empty. He can hear Strange jacking off. Calling him a little sycophant, a suck-up, a slut. He jams a hand between his legs and jacks his tiny cock to the Mad Scientist's moans and praise.

Soon Strange grabs him, lifting him into the air and pushing him back onto the dildo, only an inch down. He wants more, but the man holds him in place, eventually pressing his fat cock to Ed's lips. 

He can't resist. But it doesn't push too far in either, just into his tiny mouth, just the tip. Not thrusting in.

Ed's so frustrated. There was entirely too much cock outside of him and not nearly enough where it should be, stuffing him full like a cheep fleshlight. 

Then Strange cums. And all of it is trapped inside him. And that is fantastic.

It's hot and thick and makes him feel so heavy and delicious. The taste and texture are nothing new but the quantity? How that he was small it was so much more to choke down. But swallow he did. He swallows and swallows and swallows, in part helped by the force of the semen's motion itself. His stomach is so heavy and full with it. But there's more for him to gulp down. 

Like a never ending buffet. 

He can feel his stomach swelling, distended over the open air, his added weight sliding him a little further onto the toy. 

The delicious hot cum kept coming and he kept swallowing. He even held on with his little hands. The load was enormous. 

Strange removed him from the toy gingerly, taking little time to shove a short but thick anal plug deep into him. His stomach churned, so full. 

Ed is sitting up, but only barely. His stomach is so hot and full and heavy. And his head feels so light. He doesn't even have the mind to keep his eyes open. 

Hugo squeezes and prods at his extended belly. And the cum inside sloshes around. It feels so good. So good he moans. He can't pay attention to anything other than the plug firmly in his ass and the cum in his stomach. 

So he's quite pleasantly surprised when another load of hot cum hits him, this time painting and marking his outsides. 

Ed thinks it's appropriate, he's just a little cock sleeve after all, meant to be covered in come, inside and out.  

 


End file.
